


calm your mind

by mellowflowerpot



Category: Danganronpa, Ultra Despair Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Mild Smut, Wholesome, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowflowerpot/pseuds/mellowflowerpot
Summary: toko and komaru have decided to stay in towa city together, not knowing that the reason they both wanted to stay was having developped feelings for one another.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 15





	1. re-adjusting

Chapter 1. re-adjusting.  
-Komarus’s point of view-  
It was about 2 days after we had defeated the warriors of hope, me and toko had decided to stay in towa city. There were still problems to be fixed and peace has to be kept in the area. To our surprise we found one of the ‘warriors of hope’, kotoko. after the collapse of the ship. The girl was all messed up covered in dust and filth, we had no choise but to take her to a safe place. The poor girl, all that she had to endure in her life, and she was still so young. When she saw us she came running up to us crying and distraught, grabbing onto my leg yelling: ‘please, don’t hurt me, I’m so terribly sorry for what I have caused you two’. We barely managed to understand what she was saying though her tears and running nose but I crouched down and put my arms around her to comfort her, ‘it’ll be okay, don’t you worry sweetheart’. The little girl started smiling and the tears she shed earlier were now form happiness. We send her along with Byakuya to get taken care of and assured her she’s going to be okay and finally live a normal life.   
We waved goodbye at byakuya and Kotoko although it was saddening to see them leave. ‘Those kids.. their lives taken away before they even begun’ toko said in a depressing tone. ‘At least she’s going to be properly cared for now’ I assured her. ‘Time for us to go on our way, there’s still much for us to do’ toko reacted with a sigh that sounded both like a relief and one of exhaustion. Come to think of it, we haven’t properly rested in a long time, not with all the stress of the situation we found ourselves in. but now, we get to relax and reflect on what exactly happened in the last few days or so. I reached out to hug toko to try and calm her, she flinched, ‘w- what are you d- doing?’ she said in a worried tone. ‘I’m trying to comfort you, it’s a hug!’ I told her with a smile, toko Is not used to physical affection. ‘y- yeah, well I’m not used to it yet’ ‘ohw I’m sorry toki’ ‘WHAT D- DID YOU JUST CALL M- ME?!’ toko had a confused and conceirned look on her face. ‘toki!, don’t you remember the nickname I gave you at the subway?’ I asked jokingly. ‘b- but it feels weird, to not have a nickname have a negative connotation..’ she looked sad. ‘but you’re my dear friend, I would never refer to you with bad intentions!’ I said with a smile. Toko blushed softly and looked away ‘well, t- thank you.’ Did toko just thank someone? It seemed she was not sad anymore. ‘well anyways, we better get going! If we find a nice place to sleep we could get some rest’ ‘well let’s go then, I’m exhausted from all of this’. Toko started walking off and I quickly joined by her side. It was quiet for a while, I don’t blame either of us though after what we experienced in the last few days. What can we even say? ‘h-hey toko?’ ‘yes?’ ‘what was your life like before this? I mean I know you’re a writer but how did you end up with makoto at hope’s peak?’. ‘I’d rather not talk about it I’m sorry. They’re not the nicest memories.’ ‘that’s okay toki’ I reassured her and put my hand on her shoulder for a moment but she didn’t turn an eye for me using ‘toki’ again, this time she had a calm look on her face. ‘whatever happened to you before I will protect you now! Besides, I still have the hacking gun with me!’. Toko looked at me with a smile after I said that and blushed heavily for some reason. ‘I’ve never had a person look out for me before, it feels quite… good, ehehe’ toko was pointing her fingers together while her face was completely flushed.  
‘You’re a strange one toki.’ I said jokingly, ‘hey! Let me have my moment okay?’ toko tried to say in an irritated tone but couldn’t because she broke into a smile again.   
She looks so sweet when she smiles, I’m trying to figure out how to get her to smile more. Whenever she lets out a smile I feel good, it gives a certain comfort to me knowing she’s happy. I still haven’t been able to get that moment out of my head when she told me I made her happy when we were underground. I must’ve done something right to make a girl like her so happy to admit it directly, but I’m just an average girl myself.   
We continued to walk for a while wile not saying much.  
After walking for about an hour we found a pretty neat hotel to stay at for however long we needed to. it was abandoned like most of the city but it had electricity so we were good. We explored the lobby a bit to see if there were tools we could but we also needed some food. While toko was checking something I went to the cafetaria, the only things there were was frozen food and alcoholic drinks. I found a bag somewhere in the kitchen and loaded up some of the food and some alcohol, I have no idea if toko drinks but we could have fun. ‘toki! Look what I found’ I showed her the alcohol had taken from the kitchen. ‘do you drink toki?’ I asked her, ‘well usually not while writing but I can enjoy it’ she said. ‘are you even allowed to drink?’ I was curious, ‘ofcourse I am, I’m older than you you know’ ofcourse, I’m stupid and forget she was older than me. ‘did you find anything useful?’ I asked toko, ‘well I found the key to the building, so were safe tonight.’ ‘that’s great, let’s go check the rooms’ I said excitedly. I grabbed 2 room keys from behind the lobby and we went on our way, we chose the second floor so if anything happened downstairs we could prepare. ‘I choose this one!’ I pointed at a random roon in the hallway, ‘they’re all the same komaru’ toko responded. ‘yeah well this is the best one, I just know it!’, I put the key in and turned the door open. The room had a big bed and a very nice bathroom too, ‘I love it! It’s so luxurious!’ I was very excited to stay here. ‘here’s your key toko, it’s the room next to this one’ I reached out to hand her the key but she turned it away. ‘u- uh, komaru… could I s- stay with you tonight?’ toko asked shyly. I was startled, she wanted to stay with me? At night?! The bed was not made for 2 people but she could fit with me. ‘w- with me?, why?’ I asked while trying not to blush. ‘w-well I’m afraid of the dark remember? And besides, w-what if a g-ghost attacks you again? I saw you possessed at towa tower’. Toko was more bad with her words than she normally is, it seems she was very nervous to even ask me the question. ‘well, if staying with me makes you feel safe, than it’s fine with me, maybe we could make a sleepover out of it!’ I told her excitedly. ‘a- a sleepover?! I haven’t had one of these like, ever. Besides that one time I was invited as a prank..’ she looked very sad when saying that. ‘well then this will be your first genuine sleepover toki!’ toko smiled after I said that, I took her by the hand and took her into the room ‘k-komaru! Y-you just grab my hand like t-that?’ she said all flushed, ‘it’s not that big of a deal toki, you gotta let loose a bit! We can finally relax a bit now’. ‘yeah, you’re right. We should rest soon’.


	2. company

-Toko’s point of view-

I was completely flushed, komaru just.. grabbed my hand? Maybe I’m overreacting a bit but a girl holding my hand? It felt, strange. Throughout the days I’ve spent with komaru I’ve discovered something about myself. she fascinated me from the beginning eventhough I was just coming to get her so I could safe master byakuya. I felt absolutely terrible about what I almost did, the guilt followed me around all the way to the end. But komaru staying my friend after learning the truth made me realize not everyone is a terrible person. She showed me compassion and cared about me like no one ever did. A realisation I also came after was about byakuya, he never treated me like a person. I was never anything to him no matter how much I did for him. I despise him now, that’s why I decided to stay with komaru.  
I love her.  
‘hey toki! Wanna eat soon? I found ramen in the kitchen’ komaru asked excitedly ‘yeah sure, do I have to help?’ I was pretty sure she needed no help but no harm in asking. ‘well I thought I would make it and you could, well how do I say this without being rude.’ Komaru looked like she was thinking deeply about something with her eyebrows pressed together. ‘komaru you can just tell me, I’m used to anything you know’ ‘w-well, toki, you’rekindastinkyrightnowmaybeyoucouldtakeabath’ komaru quickly looked embarrassed and guilty. ‘oh that’s all? Never.’ I said in an assured tone. ‘y-you don’t take it personally?’ komaru still looked guilty of what she said, ‘no of course not you idiot, this is the most friendly way someone has told me this, but the answer is this no.’ ‘but why not, It’s not very pleasant you know?’ komaru started to slowly walk up to me while talking. ‘w-well I’m kind of afraid of bathing.’ I said looking down with an embarrassed expression on my face. I suddenly felt both komaru’s hands on my shoulders and one of her thumbs on my neck, I got goose bumps and probably got completely red. ‘what if I wash you!’ komaru proposed. ‘w-WASH m-ME?!’ my heart dropped but at the same time I had this weird feeling in my stomach, are those… butterflies?! Somehow the thought of me and komaru together, naked and washing each other got me really excited. Could the idiot toko fukawa really have fallen for that high school bimbo? She has. I snapped back to reality with komaru excitedly looking me in the eyes, her face inches away from mine. I grabbed her hands and put them off of my shoulders and mumbled a quiet ‘okay sure’. She held onto my hands firmly and we were now holding each others hands standing close to one another. My mind was racing and I could not think of a sentence to leave my mouth, then I noticed komaru was looking away slightly blushing. ‘are you blushing komaru? Are you so happy to bathe with me or something?’ I asked confidently. Shit, what did I just do? That confidence just came out of nowhere and I’ve probably made a fool out of myself. ‘m-maybe..’ komaru said looking away completely red in the face. Wow, she just admit it like that I should be bold like that more often. W-WAIT SHE’S HAPPY TO DO IT?! My mind started to go everywhere until komaru pulled me into the bathroom ‘let’s get this over with I want to go eat soon’. ‘whatever you want’ I said with a smile and happily followed her. Komaru opened the faucet and we just stood there. ‘w-well I can’t wash you with you’re clothes on, and come to think of it maybe we should wash those too’. I quickly started panicking internally again, I had to strip naked in front of komaru?! Well, this might be my only chance so I might as well. As soon as I started to take parts off komaru quickly looked away with her hand over her mouth and her cheeks were completely red again, it was quite cute. Does this mean she thinks I’m hot? No one has ever found me attractive so it’s hard to get myself around but it seems to be that way. When I was finished I tried to cover myself with my arms and hands. ‘y-you can go in the bath I’ll go after you’ komaru seemed to be stuttering a bit, she’s probably nervous but she can’t be as nervous as I am. Seeing the girl I love naked, and in a bath with me? My emotions were going through the roof as I got comfortable in the bathtub, I grabbed the purple bottle from an assortment of hotel soaps. I poured a bunch in as I did not know how much bubbles it would create, I’m not used to baths after all. The bubbles quickly became very tall almost overflowing the bath, I got excited and happy by it ‘HEY KOMARU LOOK AT THESE BUBBLES!’. As I looked next to me looking for komaru she stood right before me completely naked. My eyes shot wide open in an instant and my glasses fogged up from my gasp. She was just standing there, the girl I had feelings for. I became mad at myself when I realised I was staring at her chest, ugh you’re such a perv toko stop it. I was talking to myself again. Komaru had hung some of out clothes up to dry. I hadn’t even realised she was washing them when I was messing with the soap. Before I knew it komaru was sitting right in front of me in the bathtub. ‘s-so, you want me to wash your hair? Ya gotta turn around if you want me too.’ ‘y-yes please’, I quickly turned around and komaru started to untangle my braids. ‘you have such nice hair, toki. The colour is so pretty and it’s so, soft’ she put her nose in my hair to smell it. Komaru was just an average girl but she could be pretty odd sometimes, not that I minded that, I find it intriguing. She started to brush it and massaged shampoo through it. When she reached my head I started getting chills, she softly massaged my head and she could probably see the goose bumps on my skin because she suddenly stopped. ‘are you cold toki?’ I guess she isn’t as good at picking things up as I thought. ‘n-no I’m not cold, quite warm actually hehe’ I said with a smile. ‘ooh, so is it from what I think it is?’ so she does know, she’s just playing games with me huh. ‘what do you mean komaru?’ ‘w-well toko, I’ve seen your journal, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to it was just laying wide open and i-‘ I turned around and stopped her from talking. My journal, I’ve been writing in it about komaru pretty obviously. And it wasn’t just some love-letter confession, I wrote whenever something nice about her came to mind even my dreams. She must think I’m a huge pervert now, she’s probably not into other women either. ‘those things you read… do you think they are weird?’ I asked her with a look of both sadness and guilt on my face. ‘n-no n-not at all.’ I quickly looked up to her face with curiosity ‘yeah, you’re a bit odd but the things you wrote were actually cute’ komaru looked to her side with a grin. ‘s-so you don’t think I’m a p- pervert?? Those things I wrote were quite embarrassing’ ‘well it’s not that embarrassing if the person you’re writing about thinks about you the same way’ komaru responded while she was twirling a strand of her greenish hair with her fingers. ‘k-komaru, do you think of me the same way?’ my lungs felt heavy, I was so afraid of what she would say. What if she doesn’t see me like that and is just trying to be friendly?   
‘of course I do you dummy! From the moment I got to know you you interested me.’ ‘I- I did?’ ‘yeah, i asked you so many questions because I wanted to know you better, you’re such an interesting one, toki’. we stared at each other smiling for seconds until I took my chance, I put my hand behind komaru’s head, pulled her towards me, tilted my head and locked our lips together.


	3. contact

Komaru let out a quiet moan that was trapped between our lips. I felt her hands cup my cheeks with her thumbs softly stroking them. Komaru’s lips were soft and tender, it felt as if all time had just stopped. We held onto each other until I had to pull away to catch my breath. I had never kissed anyone before, let alone a girl. When our lips collided I felt a sensation in my stomach and got goose bumps all over me, I-I was a-aroused. ‘t-that was nice, toki. H-have you ever kissed anyone before?’ komaru asked me anticipatingly. ‘w-well in a dream once, I think’ ‘you wanna do it again?’ komaru’s eyes were looking right into me, they were a beautiful deep green. I was admiring her body, she was slightly chubby but it was very hot. She had a slight belly and chubby thighs that contained small light stretch marks. Her porcelain skin looked so soft I wanted to touch it. Though her most prominent feature were her breasts, they were nice and round and hanging a bit due to their size. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her and realized I dozed off. ‘yes, I wanna do it again’ I responded to komaru’s question. Komaru let out a chuckle and pressed me against the back of the bathtub, I shivered because the back was very cold but quickly became comfortable, my legs were straight forward so komaru could climb over me. She put her hands next to my head on the side of the tub and spread her legs above mine. She pushed her breasts against mine which felt amazing. I was pretty flat chested myself but komaru was the opposite of me. Hers were squishing against mine and her skin felt incredibly soft. This scenario could only be one I wrote about, I never thought she would do this to me. Komaru wasn’t really the one to take decisions but it seems she has changed after our journey. Our faces were inches away from each other so I leaned into her with my eyes closed and lips slightly open when komaru took my glasses off. ‘w-what are you doing?’ ‘these are in the way, silly’ ‘oh, right’ she carefully put my glasses on the ground besides us. ‘ya ready?’ ‘of course I am komaru’  
Komaru pressed her lips into mine again  
-Komaru’s point of view-  
Toko’s skin was so soft and I’ve never felt a girls lips before either. Her body was thin and lengthy, she was pretty flat chested too. With her long and thin legs and small waist she was beautiful to me. I didn’t really care about body types on women but toko looked gorgeous. I had never really fallen in love with a girl before but in this moment I was very turned on by her. We kissed for a while till toko tried to put her tongue in my mouth, I opened my mouth more and touched her tongue with mine. I felt her warm breath against my face and her wet tongue dripping in spit. I started to drool a bit from our mouths being open and the fluids we exchanged. I decided to try and grab one of toko’s breasts and started squishing and massaging it, then breaking our kiss and softly kissed my way to her breasts, sucking on one of her nipples. she squirmed a bit from the stimulation and covered her mouth. She looked very cute when she was blushing, that’s for sure. I fondled her other breast with my other hand and softly bit one of her nipples. She flinched a bit and let out a small little moan. ‘don’t be shy toki, no one can hear us’. ‘k-komaru.. you’re g-going to drive me c-crazy’ she said with desperation in her voice. ‘well, what do you want me to do toki? You just have to ask me.’ ‘I want you.’


	4. bubbles

( !explicit nsfw warning! )   
Komaru chuckled ‘you want me to do what?’ she asked with a grin. Toko brought komaru’s face close to hers, her hot breath coming in contact with komaru’s skin. ‘t-touch me, p- please…’ toko’s face was completely red at this point. ‘as you wish’ komaru said while lowering herself to toko’s body. As komaru moved a bubble from the water rose up to toko’s face, ‘h- ha—CHOO!’ toko let out a sneeze and within moments the genocider was in front of komaru. ‘OGHOHO! What has miss morose gotten herself into now? Perhaps in some, ‘HOT WATER’ KYAHAHAHA’ syo laughed hysterically . ‘good to see you again syo’ komaru said disappointed at her pun but enjoying syo’s energy. ‘so what’s this, ~situation~ supposed to be, dear?’ syo asked with a provocative expression. ‘w-well we confessed to each other and everything else just, happened’ ‘well no wonder we end up like this, you have no idea how much miss toko fantasizes about you.’ ‘oh I know, I found her journal’ ‘did you now? Well then, do you plan on playing into those fantasies?’ syo said with a lewd expression on her face. ‘well we were about to but you kind of interrupted us, n-not that you could do anything about that!’ komaru  
exclaimed. 'Well, would you mind spending some time with me instead, missy?' 'N-not if toko's okay with it' komaru was worried about what toko thought of this. Though, she did read something in toko's journal about her and syo together, it was rather lewd. 'Oh trust me dekumaru toko does not mind at all, besides if SHE gets it i wanna enjoy some of it too KYAHAHAH'. 'W-well i've dreamed about that tongue of yours on occasion, komaru was completely embarassed about what she just told syo. Syo's face lit up 'OHOHO and i thought you were just some average modest woman. Well then, i'm happy to provide'. From ome moment to another syo had switched places with komaru and was now on top of her instead. 'That tongue of mine huh? You ask, you shall receive'. Syo kissed komaru on the mouth and after a moment she tried to get her long,wet tongue inside. '-ungh~' komaru wanted to make a sound but it was muffled by syo's big tongue that filled her mouth. She could feel it all inside her. 'Nngh~' Suddenly she made a light gagging noise as syo had put her lengthy dripping tongue partially in her throat. It filled komaru with a sensation she had never felt before, it was warm and slimy. She had never experienced something like this, not even in her dreams. 'Nnngh~' komaru kept making muffled sounds of pleasure while syo was working her hand down to her private parts. Without hesitation syo jammed two of her fingers inside of komaru. 'KYHAA~' she let out a loud moan not expecting the intrusion and arched her back as her muscles tensed. 'Oh you like that, don't ya dekumaru?' Syo was grinning at her again. She turned up the speed and repeatedly roughly pumped her fingers in and out. 'P-please' komaru let out a soft whimper. 'What is it deary?' 'P-please.. m-MORE!' Komaru yelled out desperately while tightly holding onto syo's back, scratching it in the process. 'I like your style 'maru, please scratch me harder and you'll get what you asked for'. Komaru burried her nails into her back and syo tensed up with pleasure, then shoving another finger inside komaru. She moaned even louder and more out of breath now. Syo kept turning up the pase for a while, untill komaru started yelling 'S- SYO, I-I'M GONNA-  
'HOLD ON MISSY, I'LL LEAVE THAT FOR HER'  
syo quickly made herself sneeze by inhaling another bubble and back was toko in a snap.  
-Toko's perspective-  
I left off at komaru going doing on me but now i'm- M- MY FINGERS?! THEY'RE INSIDE KOMARU -she quickly pulled them out of her- AND SHE'S GONNA-   
'HYAAAHAA~'  
Her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a long, loud moan that filled out the entire hotel suite. She was panting heavilly while further digging her nails into toko's back. She had to take some breaths before coming back able to focus on anything besides the inmense pleasure she felt It looked like she just passed out or something, toko thought to herself. i saw her slowly get back into her senses and she just looked at me, satisfied.  
'K-komaru,  
what just happened to you??' Toko asked conceirned, she had an idea but of course had no memory of what actually occured.  
'S- syo'  
'She h-happened heheh~'


	5. care

-Komaru’s point of view-  
There I was, laying beneath toko still slightly out of breath. What just happened, felt good.   
‘aargh’ toko grunted ‘what’s with these scratches on my back?’   
‘oh, syo wanted those, I’m so sorry’ ‘so ya’ll really got freaky huh? Well I don’t mind, I’m sure I would’ve enjoyed it as much as she did’ she chuckled. ‘I’m kind of hungry now, shall we get out?’ toko asked. ‘you still got shampoo in your hair silly, let’s wash that out first’.  
I gently washed the soap out of her hair, avoiding the scratches on her back. She had beautiful long purple and reddish hair, ‘hey toki you should wear your hair down more, it’s so pretty!’ ‘maybe I will’.   
We chatted a bit while washing each other gently. ‘hey komaru, w-where you scared of syo? I don’t have any control over her and I’ve just been so worried she’d hurt you.’ ‘no, not at all, she’s quite nice actually, though she did go a bit rough on me haha. But I enjoyed it’. Toko let out a sigh of relief, ‘well I’m glad, if anything bad happened to you I could never forgive myself’ ‘oh come on toki don’t be so hard on yourself, syo would not hurt me.’ Toko’s back was still facing me and I put my arms around her ‘I love both of you’ I said with a soft voice, tightly embracing toko. She curled up in my arms and placed her head on my shoulder ‘I love you too, komaru’. We sat for a while till my tummy started growling, ‘hey maybe we should get out now’.   
We dried off and I carefully dried toko’s back not to hurt the scratches. I wanted to put on my clothes but when I felt them they were still wet, ‘darn it’. ‘what’s the matter komaru?’ ‘our clothes are still wet, we do have our underwear though, let’s just wear these for now’  
I started cooking the ramen while in my underwear and toko took a seat at the table, quietly writing something. ‘what’cha writing toki?’ she reacted a bit paranoid ‘n-nothing, I swear’ she said as she quickly closed the journal and put it away.   
‘well, anyhoo dinner’s ready!’ ‘ugh we haven’t had a proper meal in days’ now that I think of it we had barely eaten during our journey, even more reason to enjoy our meal’. We didn’t really talk much during our meal, we both were still kind of surprised of what had happened in the bathroom. Before we came here we both were too scared to confess to each other but now, I’ve fucked syo. I started smiling and blushing when thinking about it again, syo was an interesting one for sure but now I started wondering what toko would be like. My mind started making up all sorts of scenarios with her. She was always so shy yet bold at the same time, how would she handle the situation syo and I were in? without realizing it I had dozed off with one hand supporting my head off the table, slightly drooling at the thought.   
‘komaru, you’re drooling.’ Toko said with a slightly confused.   
‘o- oh I was just-‘ ‘no need to lie komaru, I know those expressions’ toko chuckled at me.   
‘I was NOT thinking like that!’ ‘yeah sure, miss scratches’ toko said with a daring expression on her face. ‘hey let’s just clean up the table okay, ya helpin’?’ I started cleaning the dishes in the sink while toko came up behind me. ‘are you going to stand there or help me?’ she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head over my shoulder, ‘I’m just here to support you’ she said happily. ‘wow, I’ve never seen you this affectionate toki’ I said teasingly. ‘hey I’m not a softie, I’m just, comfortable around you komaru.’ That made me blush. She tightend her grip on my waist ‘HEY THAT TICKLES’ I tried to get her hands off as I was laughing. Toko continued to tickle me even more and we were stumbling around the room till we reached the bed. As I was laughing hysterically toko threw me down on the bed which immediately stopped my laughter and turned my face completely red. It didn’t help that we were both in our underwear. Toko got on top of me, our bodies pressed together. Her skin was soft and she gave off a comfortable warmth. She gently pushed my chin up and asked: ‘may i?’ ‘of course you may’.  
She gently pressed her lips against mine and I put my hand behind her head, gently stroking her hair. Kissing her felt amazing, I felt like we were the only ones that mattered in the moment. When our bodies came in touch I felt a certain feeling of both safety and comfort. I could stay like this forever. Toko broke off from the kissing to yawn ‘ooh man, I’m tired. Maybe we should go to sleep komaru, been a long day.’ ‘yeah I’m pretty tired too but I’m sure I’ll get a good night’s sleep with you by my side’. ‘toko, did you really want to stay with me because you’re scared of the dark?’ ‘well, I am afraid of it but that wasn’t really the reason I guess’ ‘I figured’ I said while getting comfortable under the covers on the bed, they were very soft and thick. ‘y-you knew!?’ toko asked. ‘well even if you were so afraid you still slept alone before you met me so you could manage. But I don’t mind sleeping together, extra warmth!’. ‘w-well could I snuggle up with you for that extra warmth? I’m kind of cold in these undies’. I lifted the blanket up to make room for toko to come lay with me. She took off her glasses and put them underneath her pillow and came under the blanket. ‘you wanna be the little spoon?’ I asked with a big smile on my face. ‘y-yeah, that’d be nice’ toko turned around and I wrapped myself around her. We got comfortable pressing our bodies together, feeling each others warmth. Before I knew I fell asleep.


	6. comfort

-toko’s point of view-   
I squinted my eyes open and next to me was komaru, laying all over the bed. Throughout the night I felt her toss around constantly, sometimes accidently hitting me in the process. She looked very peaceful and pretty in her sleep, well at least when she’s not drooling with her mouth wide open. It looked like she wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon so I decided to go write in my journal a bit. Yesterday I wrote a small bit about what happened but I had to stop due to komaru’s curiosity. After a while I got hungry so I started making breakfast for me and komaru. I prepared a bowl of fruits, some toast and tea and placed it on the end of the bed. ‘k-komaru, wake up sleepy head’ I softly petted her head.   
‘hhmm, 5 more minutes’ komaru grunted with her face planted into her pillow. ‘but your toast will get cold!’ after I said that komaru got up ‘you made us breakfast? You didn’t have to toki’ she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. ‘I love toast! How’d you know I liked it?’ komaru said as she was munching away, ‘eh, lucky guess’. We sat and chatted a bit while eating  
'So what are we gonna do today?' I asked wondering what we even could do in this abandoned city. 'Hmm i don't know but i did see stores nearby, what if we get some new clothes? Could be fun!'. 'Sure, as long as you have that hacking gun with you, you never know what could happen' 'yeah of course and if wer'e really in danger we'll call in syo'. 'Hey! I can't always just switch whenever, i'd rather not let syo have any control at all'. 'Awh! But syo is so much fun!' Komaru said disappointedly 'huh, yeah i saw that 'fun' alright' i said jokingly. 'N-no! Not like that! Well, partially' she said with an embarassed look on her face. 'My goodness komaru, you really can't stop thinking about her huh? Was it that good?' I asked her teasingly. 'Hey! I'm not going to explain the whole story, are you into it or something?'. 'N- no of course not why are you accusing me of such a thing komaru?' 'Oh pleaseee toko, did you forget that i read your journal? I've seen what you fantasize about' komaru said in a cocky way while getting close to my face. I pushed her to the side, 'hmm and what about those manga drawings of yours then?' 'W-what do you mean?! I never draw anything lewd i swear!' 'Well that image i saw must have been an illusion then, an illusion you left laying around'   
-Komaru's point of view-  
Shit! I was too reckless with my art and probably left it easy to find. I could only imagine what toko's reaction could be like, the girls in the art did kind of resemble us, a lot.   
'Hey let's just get ready to go out in a bit, can we do each others hair? You have such beautiful long hair, toki!' 'Y-yeah sure, i'll do yours first'   
Toko started brushing my short greenish hair  
'Hey komaru, why do you actually have that weird antenna thing on your head?' 'I don't know, it just grew out while i was held captive'  
'Weird.'  
'Hey it's not weird! I find it quite charming' i said with confidence.  
'Still weird' toko started flicking it around 'it stays there no matter what'  
Toko said enthousiastically, it seemed she was enjoying herself. 'hey stop playing around  
with it, leave my little antenna alone!' I exclaimed. 'Haha you look so adorable when you're upset, komaru.' 'I am not adorable! I am very intimidating, you beter watch out!'   
'Cutie'.  
I made a grumpy face looking at toko, 'turn around, i'm gonna do your hair now'. 'What are you gonna do with?' Toko asked. 'I was thinking to just let it loose, you have such pretty long hair!' 'T-thank you komaru’ 'It'll look way beter than before, you just need a good brush'   
I brushed out toko's long purple mixed with maroon colored hair. 'Aaand done! It looks so good toki!' 'You look good too, komaru' 'shall we get going then?' I was very excited For the idea of going "shopping" with toko, and finally get something better than my old uniform i had grown out of. It was very uncomfortable and too tight on me but it'll have to do for now.   
We put our clothes on, i grabbed the hacking gun and we went on our way out. I grabbed toko's hand and started runnjng down the hallway 'H-HEY KOMARU, SLOW DOWN A LITTLE WOULD YOU' 'I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO RUN DOWN ONE OF THESE!, well without a monokuma chasing me of course'. We grabbed some water bottles from the lobby and went on our way holding hands while walking.


	7. roaming

-komaru’s point of view-  
We ran out of the hotel with no care in the world, toko held onto my hand tightly as she was smiling and laughing. All the buildings were abandoned in Towa city which included the shops, so we could do what we want. We came across a book store and I could feel toko staring at it but she didn’t say anything. ‘hey Toki, if you want to check out the books you can do that’, I smiled at her. ‘well in that case-‘ with that, toko sprinted off to the bookstore. Toko was looking through a bunch of literature but I saw they had mangas too so I went to flip through some. As I was scanning all the mangas toko walked up to me again with a bag full of books. ‘wow, you have some plans, when are you gonna read all of those?’ I asked jokingly. ‘I’m plenty fast at reading!’ toko said proudly. ‘wait, are you looking through mangas!? That’s not REAL literature you know?’ toko said snarkily. ‘hey! They’re fun to read and they have nice art in them! Besides, I want to make them later!’ I crossed my arms. ‘those stupid stories with predictable plots, it’s junk for teenagers’ toko said as she walked out of the store. ‘hey! Wait for me!’ I yelled out as I joined by her side. We quickly found a clothing store and walked inside. ‘so toko, what are you looking for? What clothing style do you like besides your uniform?’ toko was looking around with squinted eyes. ‘usually just something comfortable and loose, I’ll go have a look around.’ ‘okay!, shall we meet up again here with our new clothes?’ I asked her excitedly, ‘yeah sure, see you later’.   
I snooped around the first floor of the store, it was pretty massive for a clothing store and about 3 stories high. It was quite a sad but pretty sight, the whole city was still abandoned but the store and it’s contents neatly placed together. Other than the broken glass on the first floor it seemed it was just like nothing happened. I started browsing the clothes and found a skirt I really like, it was a simple black skirt but way more comfortable than my uniform one. I found some new stockings as well, they were a pretty pink with some flowers on them. Lastly, I had to find a comfortable shirt. There was a wide range of shirts but I chose a sleeveless light pink one with ruffles on the bottom. All complete, now time to see toko downstairs. When I came down toko was already there, nervously tapping her feet. ‘hey toki!’ She looked up and was slightly blushing. ‘y-you look great komaru!’ ‘so do you toki!’ she looked away all flushed. ‘you really t-think so?’ she shyly asked. ‘yes of course, it perfectly suits you and you look adorable’ I told her with a smile. She was wearing a long skirt that stopped under the knees and a fuzzy light purple sweater.   
‘Sha’ll we get going? We can hang out at the hotel for a while.’ I asked her as I shook my head to the door’s direction. ‘yeah let’s go’ ‘k-komaru, could I hold your hand again?’  
I grabbed her hand tightly and we started walking to the hotel. ‘of course you can, toki’.


End file.
